Pirate Guide
Current Pirate King: Captain Venger Pirate Rules General Rules * You are not friendly to other pirate crews. If you see a pirate ship, you must treat it as a regular empire ship. * Pirates, while being a nuisance to everyone on the server, are not PvP KOS death machines. Pirates must role play as a pirate and actually talk with the community. * Pirates may not trade for any reason besides inter-crew. You may not trade with other pirates who are not in your crew. * Pirates cannot make alliances or pledge not to raid or attack empires or pirate crews. Pirates are in it for the profit and not for the friendship. ** ‘Pirate Tax’ is an appropriate way to bypass this. If you collect on a regular basis a substantial amount of goods or gold from an empire in exchange for you not raiding them, this is allowed. Your pirate tax should not be low, but also cannot be everything they own. Find a good rate to extort your neighbors at and stick to it! *** If your pirate tax is too low, a staff member may point it out to you and tell you to raise it. *** If your tax is too high, the same will happen but to lower it. *** If your tax is just right, there will be no issues and you will be rich! ** If someone pays the pirate tax that you set, it only affects your crew. Your crew will be unable to raid that city for a full day. * Pirates may not store personal goods or ships in Pirates Cove. You must store everything in your crew base. * Pirates are not allowed to bury chests outside of their pirate base. * Pirates cannot go out and mine resources or collect resources. Pirates can only get resources from repossessing materials from others or by buying them from the pirate shop located in pirates cove. * Pirates may not used stolen ships in raids or acts of piracy after they have been taken. For example if you steal a submarine in a raid, you may use it to escape, but you may not use it afterwards besides bringing it back to your base for spare parts or to auction off to the highest bidder. * Pirates are not allowed to use fly in combat or outside of their pirate base or pirates cove. Raid Rules * You cannot raid Dawnhaven or Soboria. * You may raid other pirate bases, they are not exempt. * Your raid is over if your party or their party is dead. * You must "/unyarg" after your raid is over. NO EXEMPTIONS!!!! * Your crew can only raid once a day. ** Once a day meaning after you wake up you may raid again. * You may not raid a city state or empire that has a war declaration against them or is at war. Mercenary Rules *You must have a contract on the forums by the pirate signed by the empire. *Payment must be in advance of any mercenary work performed. *The default length of the deal is two weeks from the pirate posting on the forums, unless otherwise stated in the deal. *The contract is fully binding unless an appeal is made to the admins to overturn it, or the hiring empire cancels the contract. *Contract is binding from moment the pirate receives the full payment set out in the contract, but the pirate is forced to accept any payment towards the contract from the moment it is posted to the forums, nor can the contract be withdrawn by the pirate. *During the duration of the contract, the pirate may NOT use the pirate shop or the pirate cove ammenities. *Pirates acting as mercenaries may NOT trade goods with their hired empire, but may only trade them built ships. *Pirates should be in this for the money, not an ideology. Try to get a good amount of coin, low amounts will raise eyebrows. *Pirates hired as a mercenary may not raid other empires. Raid Mechanics Raids are the pirates way of directly attacking a city. Raids are not needed in order to perform piracy at sea or in any wilderness areas. If you are slightly near a city or about 3 chunks away and you wish to raid someone in the wilderness, you may not. In order to raid a city, you must meet the following requirements: * You must not have raided a city in the last day. * You must have a pirate base. * You must be a mayor of a crew base. * You must not have raided that EMPIRE in the last 3 days. * You must accept the fact that the event you start will be a KOS event. (Kill on sight, no rp needed). ** While most people will role play a pirate event, some will not. * You must not be currently hired as a mercenary. Steps on how to start a Raid # Firstly, you must start a prowl. To start a prowl, simply perform the command “/searchingforbooty”. ## Once this command is in, you may raid any city with online players. ## This will also start a 10 minute countdown timer which is the minimum time you must wait before raiding a city. After this countdown is up, you may freely raid any city that was raidable in the previous step. # After you have chosen your target, approach the area and perform the command “/yarg”. ## This will create a backup of the world automatically for the rollback that you must report for afterwards. ## This will allow for yourself and your crewmates to openly break blocks and interact with chests and doors in a city of your choosing. # After either dying a most painful death or walking away with riches, before leaving you must type the command “/unyarg”. ## This will officially declare the raid over. ## Failure to do this will result in a warning, tempban, or perm ban. No exceptions. After you have left or respawned, the raid is over. There are no do overs unless otherwise approved by upper level staff. Crew Bases Crew bases are essential if you want to get your crew to the next level. If you wish to manage your own crew, raid cities, and have a secure method of storing your stolen repossessed goods. In order to make a crew base, you must speak to the pirate king. If approved, you will be sent out to find an area to make your base, and given it once the king approves. From there, you are no longer under his direct control, and are free to raid the seas! Make sure that when you settle, you have a crew name already settled. Your crew name will be the name of the city the pirate king will settle for you. Your name will have to be approved by the pirate king and must meet the requirements listed below: * Your name must be related to pirates in some manner. * Your name must be a great pun or really silly. ** Eg. Skallywags, Rogue Yarg, The Big Fat Meanies, etc. Make it a great goof. Applying to be a whitelisted pirate Pirates are the only whitelisted group on the server. Pirates have a ton of power when it comes to bypassing protections setup on the server, and we wish to only have trustworthy and respected pirates because of this. Continue reading below for all the requirements and steps you must take to submit an official whitelist request. In order to become a pirate, you must meet the requirements below: * Must be over the age of 16. * Must have both teamspeak and discord installed and always used. * Must be able to both be on teamspeak, discord, and minecraft at the same time. * Must be a well respected member of the community in regards to rule and community violations. * Must have a full understanding of Empires and how the game works. * Must be mature and respectful. * Must have played the server for at least 3 months. To apply, you must contact the pirate king with a request to join. Once your request has been submitted to them, they will come to staff and we will go over your history on the server and investigate any issues that arise. Each applicant will be up for review by staff and the current pirate king. If chosen, you will be approved and given the opportunity to join. If you no longer wish to be a pirate, the application is thrown out and you must re-submit one if you want to join at a later date.